


Me amour, Late Valentines Gift

by moo_nyy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Dream Doesn't Wear His Mask When He's With Techno, Dreams Hears Voice, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RP ), Only it isn't dreamnon but my crackhead friends, Soft Dave | Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Wears Overalls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, because I can't write angst or smut so please love my fluff, dream has alot of Gapples :p
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_nyy/pseuds/moo_nyy
Summary: So for what reason does he feels his throat obstructing and for what reason does he feel his body becoming hot and sweat-soaked, for what fucking reason does he feel so anxious and frail?--or, Moony writes a rushed oneshot after procastinating for two weeks.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117
Collections: Moony's Books :)





	Me amour, Late Valentines Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blobbybees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobbybees/gifts).



> hi! I know I'm late but I couldn't stop procastinating, I uploaded this on a shared account with my friends first so gee!
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> join my server👀?  
> https://discord.gg/n9ssVap9v8

Dream dawdled through the undergrounds of pogtopia, allowing his eyes to at times meander at the mild rugged surface and its ruddy yet earthen surface. They did a truly great job with the ranch, building it undersurface where the soil is vastly improved and fertile. 

The security framework was incapable, however, given the fact that admins can sidestep a wide range of verifications, yet propts to Tubbo for making today simple for him. 

Dream halted, feeling the glow and shine of a close-by light. He drew a consistent inhale and mixed his way to the passageway slowly, occasionally cleaning his damp fingers against the hem of his shorts.

 _it's easy._ He assures himself, feeling his legs grow shaky and his movement clumsy. What's so difficult in saying five words anyways? it's a simple inquiry, and the result all relies upon two basic words. If Technoblade says no, then Dream will be the man walking away with four gapples and five bars of gold. He'll spend the time in his existent house, plunked down on his existent couch, and watch movies on his existent TV.

Perhaps he'll cry a bit too.

Dream attempted to cool his frenzy articulation, swallowing a piece as he ventured in the entrance. He glanced around hysterically until his eyes bolted on the piglin hybrid, his hands started to get clammy because _fuck_ , technoblade looked so _beautiful,_ so _perfect_ in those tight beige overalls. His muscles, _god_ his ideal cut muscles, clung pleasantly on the sweaty fabric.

**is Dream even worth it?**

Dream growled. Why's he so fucking apprehensive? he asked out men and women before, and never had he acted like such of a big pussy during those occasions. 

So for what reason does he feels his throat obstructing and for what reason does he feel his body becoming hot and sweat-soaked, for what fucking reason does he feel so anxious and frail? 

_Because you love him._

_Because he's a pig, have you at any point asked out a pig?_

_Bruh_.

The air became fussy, and Dream noticed his body tumbling down excessively late, he closed his eyes firmly and prepared for dirt to swallow his face. 

Except, the hand that gripped his waist and secured him in their chest had different plans. 

Huh?

Dream stiffened, who wouldn't? 

Technoblade possessed an aroma like cocoa and tea, an energetically home-like fragrance that made him incline towards the fabric. 

He hears the hybrid laugh at the activity, voice raspy and low, and if not for that snicker dream wouldn't have known about the off-kilter position they're in.

Technoblade has a hand on his midriff, adjusting him into his chest, whilst Dream's two hands are laying on his biceps to help support, and to exacerbate it, Dream's fucking _sniffling_ the pig hybrid.

" I-I'm sorry," Dream thrashed his arms out of Techno's hold and went upstanding in the corner. " er-... I'm sorry." He rehashes, simply because the first was excessively high-pitched and squeaky.

" It's cool." Techno consoles in his low droning voice. He streaked Dream a quiet grin and continued with his watering.

“ So- um... aren't you going to ask me how'd I get in here?”

“Nah. You're not that much of a great stalker sooo.”

“Oh.” 

“ W- well, I have something to give you. ” Dream avowed, running a hand anxiously through his blonde hair.

“Is it clout?” 

“N... no?”

“Scam.” The Imperium japes, and jogged over to the admin. Dream expeditiously rummaged in his inventory and gave Techno the four golden apples, he grinned widely at how the man's lips jerked, how his understudies sparkled at the optical discernment of the item.

“Mnh,” The other man accepts them reluctantly, ayes glazing over Dream's features with a quantifying look. “What's the catch?” he asks after a moment.

“Huh?”

“What's the catch.”

“O-oh. I just wanted to ask you something..”

The pig nodded in acquiescence and beckoned for the admin to continue.

Dream swallows, mouth dry, and structure unsteady. "Yeah, um. so-I... ugh." The words are caught in his throat, unpleasant, pungent, and frightening. Is he going to do this? Is he going to chance their fellowship over one imbecilic inquiry? 

Dream takes a full breath and spats it out, wincing with narrowed eyes as he shouts, “Areyouinarelationship?”

“..What?” Techno inquiries, temples wrinkled and lips primed.

Dream cowers inside because the look he was giving him wasn't meant to be _intimidating_.

“I-I asked... If you were seeing someone?” The blonde's voice is quieter now, and it gradually blacks out into nothing when he pronounced each word. 

“No, I'm not, I never have been in one.”

“R-Really?! But you're so attractive, strong, and c-”

“What..?”

“I-I... It's nothing! No reason to stress! HAHA! it's just me... um- me, rambling! n-no need be concerned or anything!.. Y-You can simply disregard all that I said I-” Dream stammers, inwardly facepalming is numbskull self. Sweat trickles from his temple daintily and he pondered whether he should simply leave and never return. 

But then.

“In any case, I think its cute...”

_What?_ “What!?”

“I'm not saying it once more.” Technoblade waved off the other man pompously and Dream couldn't stop the amazed grin. 

“So are you... a-are you say me rambling aimlessly is cute?” 

“Not a chance. No. I don't recollect saying that, you have no proof.” A profound grin is carved on the piglin's lips. 

“Wait... Does that mean you find me cute!?”

....... 

"Stop! No, I didn't say that, even though it's true. I didn't say that. So what did you really came here to ask me?"

Oh. Right.

Dream took a deep breath, maybe the 10th one that morning, forcing a tight smile on his face as he looks up. 

Technoblade stood before him, looking increasingly nervous at Dream's strange behavior, and all Dream could do was stare at him, because the words just wouldn't come out. 

“You good man?” Techno began uncertainly and raised his right hand to brush his pink hair out of his eyes.

_Fuck._

_Say it! Say it!_

_You're standing like an Idiot , Say something!_

“Technoblade, will you be my valentine?”

There's a beat. Dream watches as Techno's expression shifts, his eyes narrowing just the slightest bit. He runs a critical eye over Dream as if appraising him for a fight. “No.” Dream can't have heard right. “No?”

“No,” Technoblade repeats, advancing on Dream.

Before Dream knew what was happening, he had breached the distance that lay between them in quick, silent strides. His hands moved up to hold Dream's startled face, and in the space of a next heartbeat, he was kissing Dream, hard and full on the lips.

The pull away sometime later, Dream hopelessly breathless and Techno, highly smugged.

“

No, Dream. Will you be my Valentine's?”

“Y- y- you _fucking asshole_ , crazy little fuck! I-.... _yeah_.”

\--

part 2? :q

**Author's Note:**

> meh.


End file.
